Different Forms of Love
by BlueRoseDream
Summary: A story about the different forms of love shown by two couples with tragic fates. Elliot/Leo, Oz/Gil
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello and Happy Holidays everyone~! This story is a Christmas present for Animelover779. Thanks so much for always reviewing my stories. I hope you like it! I got the idea from this meme: www. zerochan 575588 (Remove spaces) This was going to be an actual oneshot, but my brain decided to stop working after constant tests and only a few days before Christmas. Sorry about that. Hope you still like it! As usual, I own nothing. Pandora Hearts belongs to Jun Mochizuki and the song Leo sings (Your Call) belongs to Secondhand Serenade.**

* * *

Different forms of love

"On the forehead means kiss of friendship..."

Gilbert's POV

"Oz, are you still angry about what I did?" I wondered worriedly as I knelt beside my melancholic master who was sitting alone on the snowy balcony.

"I just can't accept the fact that you gave up you gave up your arm for a rabbit doll in Jack's body. You're an idiot. You are the biggest idiot I have ever met. You should've just killed me," he mumbled softly as he tried to hold back tears while hugging his knees tightly.

_Even now, he doesn't cry. No matter how much pain he's in...he refuses to let go of his defenses._

_What could I do to make him smile?_ Even if I could protect him, it's not enough unless he has the will to live. I looked up, searching for an answer in the stars, only to find a single mistletoe hanging above our heads. _Will a change in atmosphere help? It's worth a shot._

"Oz..." I murmured gently as I stood up, moved in front of him, tilted his chin towards me, and knelt down again to kiss his forehead. "I will always try to protect my best friend."

Surprised, Oz's face flushed bright red as he averted my gaze and covered his forehead. Fortunately though, he seemed to have relaxed as he kissed me back in the same spot. As if it were planned, colorful Christmas lights started to twinkle in the darkness as Oz gave me a small smile.

"Thanks Gil..."

"Merry Christmas Oz."

"On the hand means a kiss of respect..."

Leo's POV

_How many times has it been now? There are only a few mere hours until the party and yet he still hasn't successfully mastered dancing!_

Irritably, I stopped the record to give us enough time to take a break.

"Dammit. I'll get this right this time," Elliot insisted stubbornly as he re-composed himself accordingly.

"A noble who can't dance, huh?"

"Shut up, Leo."

Deciding to push the break until after one more time, I started the record again and urged my master to dance once the music began to play. As awkwardly as ever, Elliot tried to matched the pace of the music without stepping on my feet, but ended up doing just that anyway. At this point, I could no longer feel my toes, so I took the opportunity to stop the lesson with a heavy sigh.

_Such a frustratingly, tenacious person. How did I get roped into this situation anyway?_

"I'm sorry, Leo..." Elliot muttered to himself as he walked towards a counter to pick up a glass of water he left there.

"It's fine, Elliot. There is nothing I need to chide you for if you are aware of your mistakes."

Of course, despite my words, Elliot remained unconvinced. Maybe he assumed that he was losing my respect by appearing incompetent. That probably is the case seeing how predictable he is. I guess I should take things into my own hands. Adjusting my glasses, I walked towards my beige-haired companion and kissed his now free hand in preparation for a proper demonstration of the waltz.

"No matter how much of a hot-headed, stubborn, and clumsy person you are I will not stop respecting you," I commented as I looked up from below.

Before he could pull away, I kept him in my firm grasp as I danced around the room to imaginary music with Elliot in tow. Superiority and status were never things I admired most out of him. His strength is what keeps me close at hand. However, his light is what keeps me forever loyal.

"On the cheek means a kiss of kindness..."

Leo's POV

Ever since I brought him back to life, his mind has been plagued with these unbearable nightmares that seem to follow him every time he drifts into slumber. I've already lost count of how many times I've woken up to the sound of Elliot's uneasy tossing and turning, shallow breathing, and worried muttering. Unfortunately, nothing I could say would rid him from his bloody dreams. Dreams I knew were brought about by me.

"No... No...!" Elliot mumbled a little too loudly.

Concerned, I attempted to rouse him from his sleep, but was rendered unable to since he woke himself up instead. His teeth were clenched tightly as he tried to reinforce his shield. I didn't say a word as I simply listened to what he had to say. The fire...the blood...and the connection to that reality. If only for a little while, I could give him one peaceful dream.

_The things you make me do, Elliot._

"Elliot, I need for you to close your eyes."

His eyes flashed a sign of hesitance, but he nodded and fulfilled my request. Since I didn't have a piano in front of me or, surprisingly, a suitable book, I settled for something I've never really tried my hand at since I don't have a large enough song repertoire. However, I do believe that I know one song that should work for this situation.

"Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry, call I'm desperate for your voice listening to the song we used to sing. In the car, do you remember? Butterfly, Early Summer... It's playing on repeat just like when we would meet...like when we would meet..." I sang quietly.

Almost instantaneously, Elliot's breathing slowed to a normal rate, so I knew that it was safe to keep singing until the end. And that, I did.

"Cause I was born, to tell you I love you. And I am torn, to do what I have to. To make you mine, stay with me tonight..." I finished as I came to the end of the song.

Like a child, he managed to drift off to sleep peacefully at the end of my makeshift lullaby. I could hold this against him later, but for now, I'll let him sleep. Since he wasn't awake to see it, I kissed him on the cheek despite how unbelievably cheesy that is.

"Only because I care about you..."

After saying those words, I succumbed to my exhaustion and fell asleep by Elliot's side.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Panels: 4 and 8 will be actual one shots. I'll upload the next part as soon as I can, but chapter 8 will definitely be posted on New Years. Also, I had intended to make this related to mistletoe, but I forgot about it after the first story. Oh well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: And I'm back with part 2! Please ignore the fact that I said chapter 8 (if you noticed or care). I meant to say panel 8. As usual, I own nothing. Pandora Hearts belongs to Jun Mochizuki.**

**Part 2**

"On the lips means a kiss of love..."

Oz's POV

_He treasures that hat so much that he doesn't like to part from it. Does that really mean...?_

I began to wander the hallways in the Rainsworth mansion as I contemplated the idea that Gil may have a crush on my sister. Though it is strange, I couldn't help but feel irritated at the thought of it. Actually, I couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed when I see him with anyone else but me. He even decided to leave me behind today while he discussed something with Break.

_How much has changed during these ten years?_

I do believe that I'm not bothered by the fact that my friends and family have become something different than my family, but something still didn't feel right to me. Somehow I feel like something has changed.

At this point, I started to grow frustrated towards where my thoughts were leading so I decided to do something to keep myself busy. But what should I...? I looked to my left to see an empty kitchen which gave me a brilliant idea.

_I could bake something! It shouldn't be too difficult._

Later...

Maybe baking wasn't the best idea.

I decided on making a cake based on a recipe that was left on the counter near the stove which ended up as a disaster. I'm not clumsy, but I ended up making a mess when using the electric mixer and the batter that fell on the floor as a result caused me to slip and fall while knocking over the leftover batter. Hearing the noise, footsteps belonging to Gil rushed towards the sound. Embarrassed, I tried to hide my failure and ended up recalling my thoughts on my dedicated servant.

"Oz! Are you alright?" he wondered worriedly as he swiftly moved to help me up.

"I'm fine, Gil," I insisted while scraping the mixture off of my clothes.

"Why are you baking all of a sudden?"

"Can't I bake when the mood strikes me?"

Upon hearing my caustic reply, he began to notice my strange actions and showed even more concern than usual. Not saying anything, my eyes drifted to his head which did not have his beloved hat perched upon it.

"Where's your hat? You almost never go anywhere without it," I questioned with the tiniest bit of bitterness.

That's when he began to catch on.

Laughing lightly to himself, he held me close before giving me a reply.

"Would I really wear something someone else gave me when I plan on confessing to someone?"

Only seconds later, he moved his face close to mine and kissed me gently. It was so like him to do so.

"I love you, Oz. The hat is precious because it's from a dear friend. I also told you to stay behind while I talked to Break because I needed to ask him for advice."

Thinking back on it, I recalled that Break, though secretly, had started dating Reim. _Damn memory gap..._

Since words of love felt awkward as a result of my family life, I decided to go with kissing him instead like he did earlier.

Maybe I'm the one who has changed. Now that I know how Gil thinks of me I've grown attached to the idea of not sacrificing myself and staying alive for the both of us.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Part 3~ One more left. And also, Happy New Year! (I had part 2 in the doc manager ahead of time, so I'm putting this here.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts or anything that may be copyrighted in this story.**

**Warnings: Alcohol use (spiked drinks), bittersweet short story with young Gil and Oz, tsundere Elliot, implied sex (which is why the rating went up for safety reasons)**

**Part 3**

"On the eyelid means a kiss of idolization..."

10 years ago...

Gilbert's POV

"Young master! Young master Oz, where are you?" I called out in a semi-quiet tone.

He wasn't being summoned by anyone, so it was really strange that he was missing. I even asked Miss Ada if she had seen him especially since it was unusual to see her away from her brother's side. _Could it be that he had somehow been kidnapped?_ Worried about his safety, I broke into a sprint as I searched for my (hopefully) hiding master within the mansion.

"Young master Oz! Young master-!"

Suddenly, I realized that I was on the floor upon bumping into someone much taller than me. Hoping to apologize, I looked up to see the towering figure of Young master Oz's father who simply walked on in silence without caring about the fact that I was racing through the halls in search of his son. Based on this encounter, I had a strong feeling that the young master must be near, so I checked any place where a fifteen-year-old boy would be (or hide for that matter).

After exploring almost every room in the area, I peeked through the final door to find the young master curled up in a ball on the floor as he hid his face behind a Holy Knight book. I didn't want to disturb him, so I slowly and quietly slipped in and shut the door behind me. Naturally, he was quick to notice me by the way he gave me a brief glance before closing the book and hugging it close.

"Young master Oz, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Gil. There's nothing to worry about. And didn't I tell you to just call me Oz? Ah whatever. It's fine."

Frowning, I hurried to his side and took a seat beside him to ask him again if he was truly "okay". I knew how he felt about his father's treatment towards him and I scorned him for that, but the young master is more important right now. I wanted to be at his side at times like this. I wanted to always be by his side. Turning to face him, I changed into a kneeling position and made him of my everlasting promise to him.

"I'll stay by your side. No matter what happens, I will stay beside you always."

_I want to protect him. Though all that's between us is darkness, I wished desperately that soon that darkness will turn into light. Even if it's just him..._

The moment he turned to face me I shyly placed a chaste kiss over his eyelid. He is my master. Despite how he bullies me, I respect him and idolize him for being strong even now. He is truly someone I will care about for as long as I live. Someday, when I'm stronger, I will protect him.

"On the palm of the hand means a kiss of longing breaking through..."

Elliot's POV (Most likely, this will be more OOC than everything else. I'm still, up to this point, having trouble writing Elliot's point of view, so I'm practicing with this. Bear with me please.)

"Throwing away another love letter? You sure are a heartbreaker aren't you, Elliot?" Leo pointed out in a carefree manner as he watched me throw an envelope into the trash can inside the academy's music room.

"I'm not going to accept a love letter from a random stranger. Especially if I don't have any interest in her," I grumbled in slight annoyance.

Still irritated, I sat in front of the grand piano and began taking out my frustrations in a more productive way while Leo took a seat on a stool beside me. However, despite my bad mood, I had little intention of playing a discordant melody which may end up with a book to the head. From nearby, Leo smirked knowingly as he probably figured out the reason for my hostility, but didn't call me out on it.

_Am I really that easy to read?_

A rush of dynamic and harmonic notes spill from the keys.

_Maybe it's because we've been friends for so long._

The tone crescendos and then stops suddenly as I sighed.

_What is with girls turning two friends into a couple? Who does that anyway? Though she was..._

I struck a key harshly in frustration.

_We're just friends. He's not like that at all. So I should just..._

Near my breaking point, I swiftly grabbed my stack of music sheets and flipped through them in search of a complicated piece to my mind busy. Much to my surprise, I ended up cutting my finger due to my rapid shuffling causing me to wince briefly as a thin line of blood began to trickle down. I'm normally a lot more careful than this, so I never thought of bringing bandages. I also don't like the idea of smearing blood on the pages and the thought of wiping it on my uniform is even more less than ideal, so I was at a bit of a loss.

"Cut your finger on the sheet music?" Leo questioned sincerely as he grabbed hold of my hands and began to examine them. "I don't have any bandages on me."

Before I could take the time to comment, he carefully licked the blood off and kissed the palm of my hand causing me to pull back in shock.

_Oh god, why did he suddenly look attractive all of a sudden?! I mean... he's always been attractive, but he became even more so._

My face grew hot at the thought as I remembered his lips on my hand.

"We could've just gone to the nurse's office to take care of it! And I didn't have any blood on my palm!"

"You don't like the idea of getting blood on the music, so I took care of it. I think I have something to bind the injury somewhere..."

_He was acting on impulse?_

"If you have something like that, then why did you-"

As he rummaged through his school bag, he smiled mysteriously and uttered the words:

"Why indeed?"

Honestly, I was slightly curious, so I pondered over his words and recalled what that girl, the one who got me into this, told me in her childlike sing-song voice.

_Maybe you should kiss his palm. After all, a kiss on the palm of the hand is a kiss of longing~!_

_A kiss of longing? So that means... Dammit. Stop thinking!_

For the rest of the day, I took measures to keep from injuring myself again to avoid something that awkward from happening. On the other hand, I did keep an eye out for any opportunity to do the same for Leo.

"On the arm and neck means a kiss of lust..."

Oz's POV

_Never again. From now on, I need to make sure that Uncle doesn't do anything to the drinks. My head is aching... It's a miracle that I somehow remember what happened, but, in a way, I kind of wish I was too hungover to recall anything._

Maybe I should start from the beginning. It all started last night...

Flashback:

"Happy Birthday Oz!" Uncle Oscar exclaimed cheerily as he burst into the room with a maid pushing a cart in tow.

Worried about a repeat of last time we had a celebration, my eyes immediately drifted to the drinks on the cart that appeared to be lemonade with only one that looked like punch. Since there was only one, it was safe to assume that it belonged to uncle and it was definitely booze, but I wasn't sure about the other beverages. To be honest, I had my suspicions.

Strangely enough, that suspicion didn't stop me or anyone else, with an exception of Break, Uncle Oscar, and Reim, from picking up a glass and holding it up in the air.

"Alright then. Let's have a toast. To Oz!"

Instantly, the room was filled with excitement and merriment up until everyone took a sip of their "lemonade". Within mere minutes, my head grew fuzzy and I couldn't think straight at all. The only think I noticed was the burning in my throat, but it didn't seem to bother me. Although, I was a bit surprised to realize that I was actually capable of getting drunk.

"Stupid rabbit... Stay away... from my... master..." I heard Gil grumble as he tried to pull Alice away from me.

I didn't even notice her attach herself to me. All I could see was some warped vision of Gil and Alice having fun which stirred a bit of jealously in me. As a result, I cut into the argument and dragged Gil away from the fray and the partygoers as well. In my hazy state, I scanned the area for the first empty room I could find and pulled him in.

"Young...master...?" he murmured quietly in confusion.

"You are not allowed... to call me that..." I insisted as I pinned him to the bed.

"Oz..."

"I don't like it... when you spend time with other people either..."

In response to my display of jealousy, he smiled softly and looked at me with his warm, golden eyes. At the sight of his expression, I no longer could hold back how I felt. We're friends and this could hurt our relationship, but right now, I just didn't care. With lustful intentions, I sluggishly unbuttoned Gil's shirt and threw it aside to admire his body. He had grown so much and sacrificed everything for me. A doll in the body of the person who killed his real master. So was it right for me to steal him away? I believed it wasn't, but I never wanted him to leave my side no matter how much I denied that fact. Knowing that he won't fight back in this state, I released my grip on him and began to trace the scar on his chest and lightly touch the place where his other arm should be.

_All of this... for me. So is it safe to say that you're mine?_

I quickly began to leave a trail of chaste kisses down from his arm up to his neck before biting lightly on the pale flesh while my free hand unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

"Oz...!" he moaned softly before he tried to push me back. "You... can't. I... I should be..."

"Gil... Don't think... about anything... Just... feel."

And that is exactly what we did until we blacked out and fell asleep next to each other until noon the next day.

I wasn't sure if he felt the same, but I knew that the booze had caused love to be masked by nothing but lust. I wanted him. If he had gone to help the Baskervilles like I asked, I wouldn't have taken another servant. It had to be him. I wanted nothing more but to monopolize him. In a way, I felt similar to Vincent.

Since I woke up first, I took a moment to stroke his now messy hair prior to getting out of bed to take a shower and to get some water and aspirin for the two of us. With a sad smile, I let my hand leave his head as I whispered quietly to him:

"Sweet dreams, Gil."

**AN: The last story is also a late birthday present to Oz though he might not be too happy about it. Sorry Oz! There's still Taking the World by Storm. Also, it isn't connected to chapter 79, so Uncle Oscar is still good, but there is a small reference to Pandora Hearts Caucus Race concerning Reim. Also, about the story with Elliot and Leo, I apologize if it makes little sense. It sounded way better in my head.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I intended to have an even amount of stories for both couples, but I can't think of anything for the Elliot and Leo pairing concerning the theme "insanity", so I guess Oz and Gil get an extra story. Sorry Elliot and Leo... This part will be an AU of what would happen in the case that Gil went to find Oz before burning off his arm. Oh, and Oz managed to free himself. To Animelover779: Sorry that I broke that "definitely" deal in part 1 and in my other parts took me longer than I thought and this one was the most difficult. Now onto Part 4!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Pandora Hearts no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Part 4**

"Anywhere else means a kiss of insanity..."

Oz's POV

_No. No, I won't do it! You can't make me, Jack!_

_I can't have you die when I haven't gotten my wish granted. Oz, you are my chain. You have no other choice but to kill him. I can still take control if needed._

_No... I... I will kill him..._

Gil is a Baskerville. He's my enemy. He's Jack's enemy. This shouldn't be so hard, but I'd rather have him kill me instead. I don't want to hurt him. I want to protect him.

With cold eyes, _Glen_ ordered Gil to kill me once I broke out of my trancelike state. To defend myself, I quickly summoned my scythe and began attacking to kill. My eyes (Or rather, Jack's eyes) locked onto my dear friend as I fought against my will. It was either me or Jack, and I was afraid to know what Jack would do to him. In my opinion, my actions alone must of made Gil think that I was losing sight of myself. Could this possibly be a form of madness? To delude myself into believing that the person who has done so much for me is nothing at all? Even if it isn't true madness, feigning it still acts as the root of insanity.

"I'm sorry, master..."

_So, this is end. He will kill me._

I pretended to continue attacking, but I made sure to miss constantly to give Gil an opening. However, instead of killing me, he summoned Raven, told it something too low for me to hear, and then walked straight into the towering flames it created. In shock, I forced myself to throw the scythe away, despite the consequences of doing so, and tried to stop Gil from hurting himself.

"GIL!"

Unable to stop him, I flew into a rage and attempted to kill the people who pushed him into this situation, and for a moment, I couldn't see a thing. Although, I did see a familiar face appear before me once again completely unscathed.

"I'm sorry, Glen-sama. I can't side with you anymore."

Memories flooded my mind as I desperately held onto Gil's "always". _Could it really be?_

"Gil! What happened?" I screamed at him. "Idiot! You're a complete idiot!"

My worry overwhelmed me like a torrent of water washing over me, so Gil's words fell upon deaf ears. _He's an idiot! I'm his enemy! I'm just a doll keeping his master's murderer alive! Why won't he kill me?_

Yet, despite our opposing sides, he threw away his past for a doll. He severed all ties with the Baskerville family and ran off with me to escape and save my life. For a being that was never meant to exist.

Once we found a temporary safe spot, we stopped to catch our breath before we could move again. Actually, he stopped to rest while I continued to yell at him. He's just so stupid. While I insulted him, he pulled me close and kissed my hair for some reason I didn't understand.

"What you did was insane..." I mumbled as I pressed my own lips to where his other arm should've been.

"I don't mind being mad for you..."

"Idiot..."

_My life would've been easier if I didn't, but I did anyway. I have inevitably fallen in love with my best friend._

AN: I give up. Seriously, this theme is too difficult, but I was being stubborn about sticking to the meme. *bangs head on table* It's even incredibly short. Sorry...


End file.
